Haapsalu
| subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Lääne County | established_title = Town rights | established_date = 1279 | government_type = | leader_party = Reform Party | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Urmas Sukles | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 10.59 | elevation_m = 10 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10251 | population_as_of = 2013 | population_density_km2 = auto |demographics_type1 = Ethnicity | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Estonians | demographics1_info1 = 81.9% | demographics1_title3 = other (Finns, Swedes, Russians) | demographics1_info3 = 19% | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 90503 to 90507 | area_code = (+372) 047 | registration_plate = S | website = www.haapsalu.ee }} Haapsalu (German and ; ; ) is a seaside resort town located on the west coast of Estonia. It is the administrative centre of Lääne County, and on 1 January 2012 it had a population of 11,587. Description Haapsalu has been well known for centuries for its warm seawater, curative mud and peaceful atmosphere. Salt mud spas frequented by the Russian Romanov family still operate. Narrow streets with early 20th century wooden houses repeatedly lead to the sea. Haapsalu has been called the "Venice of the Baltics", although this positioning has been criticized as exaggerating. The name "Haapsalu" is from Estonian haab 'aspen' and salu 'grove.'E.M. Pospelov, Geograficheskie nazvaniya mira (Moscow, 1998), p. 444. History The town dates back to 1279, when it was chartered and became the centre of the Bishopric of Ösel-Wiek, which it remained for the next 300 years. Buildings from those early days remain today, including an episcopal castle which has the largest single-nave cathedral in the Baltic states, Haapsalu Castle. Haapsalu and the surrounding area was the center for the Estonian Swedes from the 13th century until the evacuation of almost all ethnic Swedes from Estonia in 1944. Healing spas For many years, locals have claimed that the sea mud has a curative effect. A military doctor, Carl Abraham Hunnius, founded the first mud cure resort in 1825. News of the curative mud quickly reached the aristocracy of Saint Petersburg, the capital of the Russian Empire. Ever since then, Haapsalu has been a popular summer destination where people from all around the world come for medical treatment. Today, there are three mud cure establishments in Haapsalu varying in size and location. Haapsalu shawl In the 19th century, Haapsalu became famous for its shawls, a delicate craft made by local women. Other attractions The Land of Ilon Wikland (Wiklandia), a recreation centre for children, is set to open in a few years within the town. This world famous book illustrator has been involved with Haapsalu since her childhood. The August Blues Festival is held every August in Haapsalu. In Popular Culture Haapsalu is site of a fencing school founded by Estonian fencer Endel Nelis, used as the setting of the Finnish/Estonian film "The Fencer". International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Haapsalu is twinned with: Gallery Haapsalu kuursaal 2012-2.jpg| Haapsalu resort hall File:Paadid Haapsalu Tagalahel.jpg| Boats in gulf Tagalaht Haapsalu raudteejaam 2010.jpg|Haapsalu Railway Station, now disused, and notable for the length of its platform canopy. Haapsalu Maarja õigeusu kirik.jpg|Orthodox church Haapsalu raekoda 2012.jpg|Town Hall Haapsalu raudteejaama ooteplatvorm.jpg|Train station Haapsalu raudteejaama veetorn.jpg|Water tower Haapsalu raudteejaama ambulants.jpg|Train station polyclinic Auruvedur Su 252-94 Haapsalus.jpg|Steam locomotive Haapsalu.JPG|City center Haapsalu rannapromenaad.jpg|A pavilion at Haapsalu seaside promenade File:Kepimurdja, Roman Haavamäe skulptuur.JPG|Sculpture "Kepimurdja", by Juhan Raudsepp File:Haapsalu promenaad.jpg|View from the promenade File:Central square-1.JPG|Central square File:Jaani kirik-1.JPG|Jaani church See also *Haapsalu shawl *Haapsalu linnastaadion * August Blues Festival References External links *Official website *Town heraldry *Haapsalu castle *Haapsalu pictures and article Haapsalu Category:Cities and towns in Estonia Category:Municipalities of Estonia Category:Settlements in Lääne County Category:Established in 1279 Category:Spa towns in Estonia Category:Kreis Wiek Category:Lübeck law